


Lifetime of Adventures

by melxncholly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Tabletop Roleplaying Game, Star Wars: Edge of the Empire, Star Wars: Force and Destiny
Genre: Basically small fics about my PC for my friends F&D game, Gen, Jedi, Mirialans (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: Luka Myrek was many things. An orphan, a Padawan, the Commander of a battalion, and a smuggler.A series of short fics that follow Luka and his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. A Gathering of Whills

_ He who faces himself, finds himself. _

* * *

Ilum was so much  _ colder _ than what Luka had initially thought. Master Celi had warned him of course, gotten him the warmest jacket she could find, but it didn’t prepare him for the reality of what it was. The bitter cold was chilling him to his core, and he rubbed his gloved hands together and pulled his scarf up a little higher, over his mouth and nose. Shivering, he looked at his surroundings. 

Ice walls surrounded him, the soft crunch of snow under his boots tracked in by his fellow younglings. Or, was. He was a padawan now, no longer a child in the  crèche, but he still felt… below them.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he continued forward, shivering. Despite his master’s best intentions, the cold still penetrated him. 

It made sense, of course. He wasn’t as talented at fighting as Ahsoka, or had a special ability like Cal. No, he was sure the other’s who had joined him on the Gathering had already found their crystals, and were waiting along with Master Yoda and Padawan Zfkii.

And Luka? Luka was lost.

Cold, miserable, and alone, and so very, very scared. The thought made him want to cry. What if he got stuck there? What if the ice froze over and Luka would be stuck, until the next sunrise? Would he die, in the cold? Would Master Celi have to come and find his frozen body, and regret that she did not choose a stronger student-

Luka stifled a sob, covering his mouth with both gloved hands, as he sniffled and hiccuped. The tears fell freely from his eyes, stinging his cheeks. The fear in his belly just made him feel sick.

Of course he’d cry. Of course Master Celi would be disappointed. He wasn’t anything special, just some insecure kid, not even  _ worthy _ of calling himself a Jedi-

The cold had long begun to seep through his pants when he heard it. A hum, low and gentle, urging him on. He picked his head up, eyes red rimmed, and rubbed his face with his sleeve.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting and crying, and another wave of fear shot through him. Was he already too late, did they leave without him-

The hum began to grow louder, as if, trying to sooth him, and urge him to stand. 

Shakily, he drew in a breath, and exhaled. He stood on frozen legs, wincing as they started to come back to life. How could he face Master Celi, if he sat there and cried the entire time. How could he face Padawan Zfkii, who had smiled so kindly at him, and given him words of encouragement?

_ “You are stronger than you know Luka,” _ she had said, on the flight to Ilum. She had held his hands gently, and winked at him.  _ “And after all, us padawans need to stick together right? It will all be okay.” _

He took in another deep breath. She was right. She believed in him. Master Celi, who watched so proudly as he waved at her and joined the others on the ship, believed in him.

He didn’t want to let them down. 

He followed the humming, letting it guide him down icy caverns. He let his feet guide him, his hands trailing on the walls, his eyes shut as he listened, letting the Force lead him. The ground suddenly gave out underneath him and he slipped, shouting as he slid down the slope. Luka dug his heels into the ground, trying to catch his footing. He pushed out with the Force, trying to slow himself, and did just in time.

Opening his eyes a crack, he could see the cavern before him. The snow and ice he had kicked up while sliding, falling over the edge. 

And, on the other side, a song, calling to him.

It was too steep, too much. A voice whispered in the back of his mind that he could not make it, he’d die before getting his own crystal. Why did he think he, of all people, would be able to make it over there? Luka, insecure, quiet little Luka? Luka, who watched and listened, othered himself from his peers, who didn’t deserve the rank of Padawan, what made him think  _ he _ could cross that gap and claim his crystal.

Better yet, why not save himself the trouble, and go back with his tail between his legs, and tell Master Celi to pick again.

But the song? The song sang louder than any poisonous voice that whispered to him.

_ You can do this _ . It said,  _ You are enough _ .

A deep breath, an exhale.

“I am one with the Force…” He breathed, “and the Force is with me.”

He backed up, just enough to gain some speed, and then ran, an arm outstretched in front of him-

* * *

Exii had her arms wrapped around her. Master Yoda sat, looking amused.

“Anxious, you feel? Hm?” He spoke to her, a smile on his face.

“Oh? Me? No no, I’m not-” She swallowed, and looked around at the young faces around them. A young Togrutan girl stood with a young Twi’leki boy, both comparing the crystals they held in their hands.

“Try to lie, you can, but you cannot fool me. Sense anxiety for Padawan Myrek, yes?” Master Yoda looked smug at her, and Exii couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I Master?”   


“Old, I am! Have seen this many times, yes.” A small green hand pat her arm, and she smiled at him. “Fine, he will be. Much strength lies in him.”

Though, she hoped that Luka would have been back by now. Shifting, she watched as the ice door got smaller and smaller, other children looking on anxiously.

The Togrutan girl, Ahsoka, Exii believed, was the only one who spoke up. “He’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  And, as if on cue, a small green body barreled it’s way past, clipping their shoulder on the ice and tumbling to the ground.

“Luka!” Exii shouted, and hurried to stand, to go see if he was injured at all. She had  _ promised _ Celi she would look after him- if anything happened-

But Luka stood, a victorious smile on his face, a  _ foreign _ look on his face, as he held up his Kyber Crystal.

“I got it!” He shouted, the crystal catching the light. The other younglings hurried to gather around him to look, and Exii smiled, dusting off the excess snow from her robes as she went over to see.

Only to be met with seeing Luka’s bruised face, the remnants of a bloody nose on his face. 

“Luka- what happened!”

“O-oh uh… I smashed my face into a cliff wall?”

“What!!”


	2. Chapter 2

_Love comes in all shapes and sizes._

* * *

With a deep breath, Luka gathered his courage and ducked into his masters quarters. Celi was sitting at her small table, Master Evan’s necklace in her hands. Sensing him entering, Celi turned, giving her Padawan a sad smile, eyes red rimmed.

“You.. wanted to see me master?” Luka asked, hands clasped behind his back. Master Evan's funeral had been the day before, and even though Luka had only known the man for a short while, he still felt the loss echoing through the ones who were closest to him.

“Yes, come in Luka, I have something I wanted to give you.” she patted the seat across from her and Luka wasted no time in sitting. 

It was sad, he thought, that Master Evan had died so early into the war. He wondered, idly, what was going to happen to his troops. He gave a curious look at his Master. Luka didn’t have siblings- the thing closest to siblings he guessed, would have been the other younglings he grew up with. He could only hope she’d be okay.

“What did you need Master?” 

“I wanted to give you a gift.” she said, reaching for his hands. Gently, she uncurled them, and laid something in Luka’s palm. He looked at it, a beautiful crystal that caught the light on a leather strap. Master Evan’s necklace, he knew.

“Your... your brother’s necklace?” he asked, and looked at her with wide eyes.

“No, no, I'm wearing Evan’s,” She chuckled lightly, before smiling sadly at him. “That one is mine.”

After a second look, she was right. The cuts and grooves in the crystal, as well as the leather strap and beads was the same one Celi had used to wear. Now, she wore her brother’s.

“But... why master?” he asked, and she ruffled his hair.

“Because, Padawan mine, I care about you, and I want you to have it.”

“But... isn’t it important to you?” Celi settled in her seat, the old wood groaning as she leaned back. He sat still, waiting for her to speak. He hoped that he didn’t upset her, that they were close enough for him to ask these things.

(A small voice spoke in the back of his head that  _ of course _ it was okay, they’d been master and student together for nearly two years by now, and Master Celi was never one to anger-)

“Let me tell you a story Luka.” Her voice was soft as she spoke, and it calmed him immeasurably. “These necklaces have been passed down, generations through generations. The force is strong in my family, and many have been Jedi. We pass this down to our descendants, but seeing as I'm the last Marnen, I wanted to pass it to you. As master and padawan, we are as close as family, and... it’s important to me that it goes to you.” Reaching out, she cupped his cheek with her hand. He could feel the rough calluses on her palms and fingers as she stroked his cheek, but it made him feel better. Made him feel at peace.

“Who knows, maybe when I’m old and grey, you’ll give Evan’s to your padawan, or someone you care for.” her smile was sad, but kind, tears prickling in her eyes.

Luka acted on impulse, jumping up from his seat to throw his arms around her neck, and bury his face into her shoulder.

“Thank you Master.”

She pulled away, wiping and errant tear from his cheek. 

“You’re welcome, Padawan mine.” 

Sitting back down, he put the necklace on, feeling the soft leather settle against his neck. He smiled proudly at her, the setting sun rays catching the crystal in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> if youve bothered to look at this, thanks! if you want context, here it is-
> 
> ive written some things for my force and destiny pc luka myrek, half human half mirialan jedi boy whos travelling with an interesting cast of characters atm. i wanted to have a nice little spot to put all the things ive written for him, thus, here we go.


End file.
